


Acrostic

by Sweet Tea (septembergirl910)



Series: 8th Grade [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, I was young and dumb, Middle School Assignment, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septembergirl910/pseuds/Sweet%20Tea
Summary: An acrostic poem from 8th grade





	Acrostic

As a child I couldn't wait to

 

leave and growing up, but 

as I grew older

I came to realize that I

need to prepare

a few things before I can fly from the nest.

So as I continue to let 

my thoughts roam, I have to wonder

if  it is okay 

to think of the day where

He will pass judgement upon me.


End file.
